Public Places
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are baby shopping for Sakura and Sasuke decides he might want a baby too. Yaoi, Lemon, Lewd and Levacious conduct in public places. mentions of mpreg


Public Property

This is almost pure smut, my first lemon so…yeah. Read and Review or I will make it a chapter fic and kill all of the characters laughs like an evil tyrannical hamster

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the crowded streets of Konoha together. The couple was on their way to buy baby clothes for Sakura, she and Hinata were having a baby! Naruto spotted the maternity store and pulled his lover inside. He began to fawn over a cute little pink duck covered baby dress. He ended up buying that, plus some pink maternity clothes for their friend. "I wonder if I could get the Hyuuga symbol embroidered on these?" he wondered out loud to Sasuke. "I don't know. Why don't you ask?" he said shrugging. "Great Idea! Hey umm ma'am can I have they Hyuuga clan symbol embroidered on these?" he asked the beautiful girl at the counter. The girl laughed and took the clothes. "Sure, but I'm not a woman." The feminine boy turned around. "Haku!?" Sasuke and Naruto said together. "Aren't you dead?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "Well, no actually. Zabuza and I appeared to be dead. I don't know how but we lived. We were given a second chance." He said smiling happily. "We own this store now, we make the baby clothes ourselves." He said fondly fingering the cloth of the garments in his hands. "Nice seeing you again though, come back in about ten minutes and I'll have the clan symbol on these clothes ok?" the boys nodded and left.

"I'm actually kind of glad they aren't dead, they deserve a second chance together." Naruto smiled gently at the thought. He felt hands around his waist and someone's chin resting on his neck. "Maybe we should give them a reason for more customers." Sasuke said huskily, breathing softly into his ear. Naruto shivered and turned around. "Maybe we should." He said smirking bringing his body closer to that of his lover. "Your place or mine?" he asked smirking. "Neither." Sasuke said shortly as he delved his hand into Naruto's bright orange pants. Naruto moaned and his breathing quickened. "I want you now." The raven haired boy said huskily. He pushed him to the ground in the middle of the crowded street. Passer-bys stopped to stare and a girl with medium length brown hair and blonde highlights started taking pictures.

Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket with his teeth and removed it quickly. He slipped his hands under the black tank top and played with his love's nipples. Slowly moving the tank top up he kissed below the hem for every inch the shirt went up, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up his torso. He slipped the top over the flushed blondes head and nipped at his pulse point, earning a low moan from the victim of his ministrations. He licked down his jugular, his chest, and to his right nipple. He played with it, his tongue teasing it to erection as he licked and then blew cold air on it. He moved to the left one, swirling his tongue as he licked across the tanned chest to reach it. The whole time the poor kyuubi vessel had been moaning and arching to his seme's touch. Sasuke's pale fingers ghosted over Naruto's stomach making said blonde shiver. They hesitated at the hem of the orange pants before reaching under the elastic band and yanking the pants off along with the blonde's boxers revealing the boy's erection. He was tired of foreplay and could tell the moaning uke under him was as well. He stripped and took some lube out of his weapon holster. He was a perv, what of it! Besides they usually ended up needing it after practice and during missions. He coated three of his fingers in the substance and inserted one in his uke's hole. He waited for Naruto to get used to the intrusion before moving it in and out of the blonde. He added another finger and used a scissoring motion to stretch him. He shoved his fingers a little deeper and heard a scream of, "YES SASUKE! SHIT RIGHT THERE!" from his ray of sunshine. He added another finger and scissored them until he felt the blonde was sufficiently stretched.

He positioned himself over the boy's entrance and started to slowly insert himself. Naruto moaned and impatiently impaled himself on Sasuke's engorged member. Sasuke waited for him to get situated before drawing out and slamming back in. 'Oh my god Naruto's so hot and tight.' Was the only thought running through Sasuke's pleasure filled mind. The tight heat was getting to him, driving him over the edge. He pounded harder into his love and angled himself, trying to find the spot that would make his love scream his name to the heavens, not to mention the crowd of entranced soon to be yaoi fans that had gathered around the couple. He finally found it. "Sasuke!" the blonde gasped. "Oh my god Sasuke there! Yes, please, more, fuck me harder Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke complied, slamming into his prostate harder and harder. He put chakra behind his thrusts and drove even deeper into his love. "Scream, scream for me my koi." He whispered into his ear. "Shit! SASUKEEEEEEE" Naruto screamed as he came violently on both of their abdomens. "Naruto!" he gasped loudly. The scream coupled with Naruto's hot insides clamping onto him made him come deep within his lover, right on his prostate making Naruto scream once again with the intense feeling of his lovers come on the bundle of nerves deep within him.

The two flushed and gasping boys Kissed passionately as Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. They got up slowly and put their clothes back on. The crowd cleared to show several people who had passed out from blood loss due to killer nosebleeds and the girl with the camera still snapping pictures. "I'm gonna want copies of those." A voice said. It was Sakura. She was, of course, a hardcore yaoi fan and could always use inspiration for her fanfics. Haku came out smirking with their purchases and handed the wordlessly to Sakura. The two boys stumbled down the street to the Uchiha complex hand in hand. Unknown to Naruto however Sakura had slipped Sasuke a pair of handcuffs she and Hinata were done with.


End file.
